


Broly Reincarnated

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Amnesia, Anger, Angst and Romance, Attempt at Humor, Developing Friendships, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Painful Sex, People Change People
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Broly has Amnesia after the battle between Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. Soon Broly encounters a strange lady, is he the same or worse during this encounter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~My Fanwork~
> 
> ~This is a Broly story based of the after affect of the second Broly movie.  
> ~This is just my fun idea, because Broly is one of my top favorite characters, and I wanted to give him a family.  
> ~These are not facts of Broly, just fanwork. So if you have a problem don't read it or leave a mean comment, just leave.
> 
> ~Also I will make this a manga/doujinshi hopefully, or if somebody else want to I'm cool with it, just credit me.  
> ~So I'm starting with a literature first, also I have a picture of Broly's family that I will be posting soon and showing you guys.

This concerns a young lady who's life turned from good to unexpected. Curious about this lady and her story, well she'll explain everything from the beginning.

"Excuse me Miss, I still didn't get my order!" some old woman yelled.

"I'm sorry, but complaining doesn't get a person anywhere, so-." 

"Bambi! Did you forget the Gary Bright Cafe's rule and motto."

"The rules are always keep the customers happy no matter the mood or circumstances, and the moto is _At Gary's Bright Cafe we brighten up your day with a bright smile."_ Bambi mumbled the last sentence sarcastically.

She finally got the lady's order, and slammed it down along with the biggest smile she could make; although she gritted through her teeth towards the lady only for the two to hear,"You're lucky that my manager was here."

"but enjoy your meal Ma'ma!" She shouted happily, and went on with the rest of her business.

Time passed and she finally got off of work, she made sure she grabbed her violin case. Bambi is a popular musician but not famous, except she plays and creates music for Mr. Satan entertainment. She soon became very close with Videl, except she doesn't know Videl's double life with the saiyans. Bambi heard the word _Saiyans_ before but never knew what they were or saw any of them.

Bambi's to focused on her life to worry about others, though it soon changes. Bambi's first closes friend that been with her since childhood, Reliyee she's a smart scientist and inventor; works with capsule corps. Also very annoying, loud, and  obnoxious at times. Before she could head to a wedding ceremony to play for the couple, Reliyee drove flying next to her on the sidewalk.

"Damn it Reliyee! Are you trying to kill me early!" Bambi yelled in fear and anger.

 "I know you don't care about getting involve in certain things, but I wanted to see if you would come with me to this awesome planet I discovered, it'll be fun trust me." She asked, with pleading eyes. 

Bambi stared at her for a moment, she thought to herself what's more important _money_ or  _adventure_. She'll only go on adventures that isn't dangerous, since this one doesn't; she was very much up for it.

"Sure, I'm up for a little fun." She smiled hoping into the car.

They finally reached Reliyee's workshop where she keeps all her inventions and experiments, they went to the station where the ship was, Bambi stared in amazement at how big her ship was.

"I know, I was able to get these unique parts from Capsule Corp, to help make this baby look amazing. Get this, with the permission of my idol Bulma, the creator and most intelligent scientist of Capsule Corp." She smiled in a dazed, because she finally got to meet her idol.

"That's awesome, I'm really happy for you. So are we ready?" She asked trying not to sound impatient.

"Yeah let's go."

They got their materials and launched out into space, the only thing that ever bothered Bambi about going into space, was she felt like they might get stranded or worse blow up.

"I think this suit is to tight."

"Bambi, you seriously need to relax and that suit isn't tight, you wore it before." Reliyee spoke in a irritated tone.

As they were at each other back in forth, what seems to be a lifeless body heading towards the ships window, and it was coming fast.

 "Re'ya focus on where your going!" Bambi yelled in fear. Reliyee tried to quickly move but, the body slammed threw there window inside.

Breaking the glass, they're controls went haywire and Reliyee lost control of the ship; causing them to crash on a random planet. They both quickly grabbed there mask to breath and fastened there seat so to not get pulled out through the window.

~4 hours passed~

"Bambi wake up! Bambi! Are you okay."

Bambi was slowly regaining consciousness, with the help of her friend lifting her up.

"Uh...It feels as if I got a migraine..." She paused for a moment and looked around, remembering what happened, and realized where they were, she was about to go into a panic but stopped.

 She quickly turned towards her friend checking if she was okay, scanning her and seeing no serious scares; she sighed of relief, but then punched her friend on the arm.

"OW! What the hell Bambi, calm down." Re'ya rubbing her arm.

"NO I"M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN! If you would of paid attention, we wouldn't be in this situation." Bambi yelled back, to the point was cracking through words.

"I'm sorry okay, all it needs is a repair, might take me a little while to fix it." She searched the surroundings.

"Hopeful the land is isolated, or carries tranquil lifeforms." she stated nervously, hoping for either.

Bambi just nodded, noting that complaining won't get them home faster. Then she remembered there was someone that crashed into them. She quickly ran back into the ship trying to look for that person, knowing that they might be in worse shape than them.

"Hey Re'ya! Come in here!" Re'ya ran towards the area she was in and noticed she was knelled next to a a body, trying to fully see, she knelled down besides her.

"Whoa."

It was a man with long black spiky hair, wearing a burgundy skirt along with white pants. That's torn to the knee, the skirt was also torn a little, it even has gold belt around his waist, that looked the same as his necklace; as if it's to show he's of royal family. The main thing that shocked them was his body mass, he looks like one of them bodybuilders on the magazine.

"It's amazing how undamaged he is from the crash, although he has small scratches from maybe a previous event." Bambi laid her head on his chest trying to find a heartbeat, which was small; along with a slight pulse, as she checked his wrist.

"We should take him to the healing pod, if it's still intact and functioning." Re'ya suggested.

They were both having a struggle lifting up the black haired man, but finally made it to the pod; although putting him inside the pod was a greater struggle than carrying him. Re'ya checked the pod, to see if it was still functional; the light came on along with computer system.

"Seems like this baby is ready and running!" She announced proudly. She set up the pod and turned it on, the pod closed and was filled with green liquid. She walked next to Bambi who was standing in front of it watching the process. She slapped her on her back, almost causing her to hit against the pod and gaining a growl out of her. Bambi then chased her out of the ship, running around the ship then the field.

They eventually stopped and Re'ya went about fixing the outside of the ship, while Bambi stayed inside practicing playing her violin, as she was watching the black haired man in the pod. She kept staring at him as she was playing.

_Every time I stare at him, I blush,_ She claps her face together, trying to stay focus to her practice then some alien. She soon hears her friend coming back in but goes upstairs of the ship to gather more supplies, I follow her.

"So is our sleeping prince awake yet?" She questions as she's finding things on the shelf.

"No, do you think he's friendly, he's probably a really sweet, kind, and generous person." She says, happily following Re'ya.

"Well I hope so, that's my first time taking a space man; so I couldn't tell you."

After a little conversation, they went back to what they were doing again; although Bambi walked closer to the pod. She couldn't process on why she was so intrigued by the alien, she really wanted to know what he was like. Her nose was touching the glass, and before she could move, she noticed his eyes were opening.

"Reliyee! He's awoke!" She ran to get her friend, almost causing them to trip.

Re'ya turned off the power and opened the pod for him, they were going to help him out; but he quickly got out on his own looking around confused, and completely naked. Bambi shielded her virgin eyes and signaled Re'ya to bring his clothes. She quickly brought them and he put it on.

"You can open your eyes now." Bambi pecked first, than fully opened it. They both stood in front of the alien, Bambi didn't expect him to be this tall; the man's almost seven feet or even that height.

*Bambi clearing her throat* "So where are you from, why were you in space, and what is your name, we just want to know who you are?" She asked nervously. He stared at her confused for a moment, but finally understood it.

"I don't remember anything about where I'm from or what happened or even who I am. Though I do remember my name." He smiled with a dull look on his face.

"What is it." The girl say in unison, getting closer to his face.

"Broly." Broly responded. They both stared at each other, with questioned expressions, _Broly_   the thought to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow, Subcribby, and leave a kudos  
> if you enjoyed my lovely stories and others  
> Bye CHU!!!


End file.
